Eodini? Mwohani?
by Himkyu
Summary: Bang Yongguk menjadi seorang namja dewasa dan lebih tua dari kekasihnya, Kim Himchan. Mungkin sudah biasa... Bagaimana jika seorang Bang Yongguk, siswa kelas 3 itu, jatuh cinta dengan Gurunya sendiri yang terpaut jauh usia dengannya. Mampukah ia menaklukkan sang guru pujaannya hanya dengan "2 Kata" itu? /BANGHIM / Romance Fluff / Yaoi / All BAP Member include :D


**Eodini? Mwohani? (Where Are You? What Are You Doing?)**

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun ,Yoo Youngjae ,Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup, Kim Jaejoong (TVXQ)

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Length : **Only Oneshot! Only Oneshot! *push up*

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Himyu as Miyu juseyoo)^^.

**A/N :**

Hai ! Miyu kembali setelah hiatus sehabis ujian :D FF ini kupersembahin sebagai rasa antusias Miyu dengan MV terbaru BAP sesuai nama judul FF ini ^^ Arghh.. Mereka parah banget buat Miyu kelelep (?) Sebelum baca ini, mending nonton dulu MV nya ya ! *maksa* XD

**Warning : **

YAOI, Typo, Kesalahan kata, gak jelas, membingungkan, alur berantakan, dan lain lain...

.

.

.

.

**POV **

Namaku adalah Bang Yongguk. Aku hanyalah namja biasa , dan seorang siswa biasa. Tapi tak untuk beberapa teman sekolahku yang menganggap aku adalah siswa POPULER. Aku populer sebagai siswa berprestasi di bidang ekskul Futsal bersama sahabatku Moon Jongup. Ya, namja pendek menyebalkan yang selalu muncul tiba tiba dan akan hilang entah kemana. Ia justru adalah sahabat terdekatku.

Aku juga sangat populer sebagai namja yang suka membuat masalah. Sering kali dilihat sebagai namja dingin yang suka tidak mengacuhkan orang lain. Hal itu tak menghambatku memiliki beberapa sahabat terdekat. Beberapa adalah Jung Daehyun, calon ketua osis yang gagal menjadi ketua osis dan hanya menjadi wakil ketua osis. Sedangkan Yoo Youngjae, adalah namja manis yang sangat suka bela diri dan bermulut 'pedas'. Namja itu berposisi sebagai ketua ekskul martial art.

Kami berempat dikenal sebagai sekumpulan namja populer yang suka disebut B.A.P (Best Absolute Perfect). Kesempurnaan dari wajah tampan, tubuh terbaik, dan posisi penting di ekskul kami, membuat kami begitu dikenal satu sekolah.

Tapi ada satu hal yang bahkan mereka tak ketahui dari namja populer sepertiku.

Suatu hal yang sudah seharusnya tersimpan erat, dan hanya sebagai rahasia semata dalam genggamanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku seorang Hime.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yongguk mengaduk ngaduk isi dari kopi espresso nya. Busa yang akan selalu timbul di atas minuman berasa coffee caramel itu, berangsur tercampur di antara air manis tersebut.

Yongguk menatap lurus pada meja di seberangnya. Sekumpulan yeoja cantik dengan kegiatan antusias mereka memandangi salah satu HP genggam milik yeoja cantik lainnya. Tampak pamer dengan apa yang ia tengah tunjukkan. Yongguk sebenarnya sudah mengira siapa yang yeoja yeoja itu ributkan -berteriak histeris dan sejumlah ucapan pujian. Memekakkan telinga Yongguk dan menyakitkan penglihatannya. Ia sangat kesal!

"Bang!" Yongguk sontak tersentak dengan panggilan tersebut. Seorang Jung Daehyun, bersama Yoo Youngjae (yang akan selalu mengekori Daehyun) duduk di hadapan Yongguk. Syukurlah penglihatan Yongguk sementara ini dapat terhalang oleh kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Wae?" Yongguk menyedot kembali espresso-nya. Manik tegasnya menyelidik pada ekspresi wajah Daehyun yang menekuk."wajahmu tampak tak senang."

"Ia mendapat tugas sebagai penanggung jawab acara pentas seni sekolah ini." Youngjae melirik pada Daehyun. Wajah namja berkulit tan di sampingnya masih saja cemberut. "Seharusnya kau senang! Bukankah peran sebagai ketua acara adalah impianmu juga." Youngjae mencibir bertepatan dengan Daehyun yang membuang muka kesal.

"Aku mau saja, Jae. Hanya saja ... Peranku sebagai wakil ketua osis, sementara si Kim Namjoon yang seorang Ketua OSIS hanya melalang buana entah kemana. Aku tak rela, dong!"

"Kalau kau terpilih sebagai ketua osis, itu RESIKO nya! Namjoon kan sedang ke Amerika. Jangan paksa ia kembali hanya karena kemalasanmu! Pantas saja kau tak terpilih -_- "

Yongguk menghela nafas pasrah melihat perdebatan yang akan terus menerus muncul di antara kedua temannya itu. Keduanya memang sangat keras kepala! Sudahlah... Lebih baik kembali menikmati segelas kopi espresso nya yang hampir habis.

"Hai!" #BRAKK

#GLuppp

Hampir saja Yongguk ingin menyemburkan hasil sedotannya ke wajah tampan Daehyun. Atau ia bisa mati tersedak!

Segera saja ia melempar pandangan geram pada Moon Jongup yang selalu saja muncul tiba tiba, mengejutkan yang lain. Dengan hadiah kejutan berupa gebrakkan meja. Ia kira semuanya tak akan menyadari kehadirannya tanpa gebrakan itu. Dasar namja pendek! -umpat Yongguk.

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku." Jongup dan senyuman 3 jari itu pun seketika timbul. Mendecakkan setiap orang yang habis melihat tingkahnya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Yongguk.

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau membakar isi kantin setiap kali ingin bertemu kami disini. Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot, sipit!" tentu saja, ucapan pedas Youngjae terdengar juga. Ahh.. Bumbu pembuka untuk seorang Jongup.

"Yee.. Aku sudah minta maaf. Aku sedang bersemangat nih! Haha.." Jongup merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku habis diterima cintanya oleh seseorang."

"Jinja?!" Daehyun menatap mimik Jongup. "Aku tak percaya. Yeoja mana yang kau incar memangnya? Kau tak pernah memperlihatkan raut 'tertarik' pada yeoja manapun. Sekalipun ia yeoja dari tim cheerleaders yang tubuhnya sempurna begitu." Daehyun tak sadar bahwa dirinya kini diberi pandangan bengis Yoo Youngjae. Entah kenapa Youngjae tak suka Daehyun menilai yeoja 'berlebihan' begitu.

"Ehmm..." Jongup tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya ia mau saja mengungkapkan siapa yang ia incar sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi , bagaimana ia bisa berani mengatakannya bahwa dirinya menyukai...

Namja?

#Drrrttt

Daehyun sontak mengeluarkan HP genggamnya ketika suara getaran tersebut timbul. Ketika terpampang siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya, wajahnya menekuk kembali.

"Merepotkan sekali guru ini! Mungkin sebaiknya jadi wakil ketua acara lebih baik daripada ketua acara. Ughh.."

Yongguk antusias melihat ketidaksenangan Daehyun. "Wae?" Yongguk pun menyedot kembali sisa minumannya.

"Coba kulihat!" Jongup merebut HP Daehyun. Ia mungkin malas melihat ketika yang memenuhi hampir 1 monitor HP Daehyun. Namun ia cukup terkejut dengan nama pengirim pesan tersebut.

"Wow..." Jongup merendahkan nada suaranya. "Jika para yeoja 'penggemar Himchan seongsangnim' tau kau memiliki nomor telpon nya, kau akan dikejar sampai ke rumahmu , Daehyun-ah."

#Pffttt

"YAKK!" Daehyun melempar teguran keras melihat tangannya kotor habis disembur oleh Yongguk. Namja di hadapannya sepertinya tak mempedulikan itu. Lihat saja bagaimana dirinya langsung merebut HP Daehyun dari tangan Jongup dan melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut.

**FROM : KIM HIMCHAN SEONGSANGNIM**

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nomornya?" Yongguk dapat mengalahkan tatapan geram Daehyun dengan tatapan tak percaya nya.

Youngjae pun juga menatap Daehyun dengan antusias. "Bukankah Kim seongsangnim dikenal sangat pelit mengumbar no telponnya? Kim saem terlalu banyak memiliki stalker, sehingga ia tak mau mengumbar no telponnya. Bahkan ia sengaja tak memiliki SNS , agar para HIME itu tak menganggunya. Dasar para yeoja aneh..."

Daehyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah.. Ia begitu percaya bila aku menyimpan no telponnya. Yang pasti, ini demi acara pensi. Kim saem kan pembimbingku, sudah pasti ia rela memberikan no telponnya. Tapi ia sempat mengancam agar aku tak menyebarkannya pada orang lain. Ya.. karena kalian sahabatku yang suka -penasaran-dengan-sesuatu- makanya aku tak apa jika kalian tau hal ini. Asalkan kalian sendiri, tak menyebarkannya. Atau Kim Saem akan memanggangku!"

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti , walaupun matanya masih menelisik pada pesan yang dikirimkan guru mempesona itu. Ketikan apik, dan bahasa yang rapih, memperlihatkan betapa sempurna dirinya sebagai seorang guru.

"Aku minta no telponnya Kim saem ,nee.." Yongguk angkat bicara kembali , dengan nada rendahnya. Ia tak mau permintaan ini, didengar oleh orang lain selain ketiga temannya. Hatinya bergemuruh sangat ketika dirinya membayangkan dapat berpesan ria dengan guru favoritnya itu.

"dan menjual nya kepada para Hime? Oh.. Tentu saja tak semudah itu!" Daehyun hendak merebut kembali HP nya, namun Yongguk bisa menghindar.

"Akan kuberi kau uang jajanku. Dan asalkan kau tau... Uang jajanku cukup membeli semua menu makanan di kantin ini."

Daehyun menghentikan aksi rebutannya. Ia meneguk payah ludahnya dengan tawaran tersebut. Ia lalu mengangguk patuh dan malah membuka tangannya seperti menginteruksi si pemilik uang menaruh uangnya ke genggamannya segera. "Ppali ya! Kebetulan aku lapar ingin membeli cheese cake itu!"

"dasar namja rakus!" Youngjae mendengus. "Jangan lupa belikan aku!"

"Kau sendiri namja pipi tembam yang cuman bisa menyuruh orang saja." Daehyun balas mencibir Youngjae dan hendak berangkat pada stan penjual cheese cake. "Aku belikan kau piringnya saja."

"YAK! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU SELAMAT JUNG DAEHYUN!" Youngjae bangkit dari bangkunya dan menyusul Daehyun. Hanya untuk melampiaskan kemurkaannya pada kepala Daehyun yang pantas dijitaknya.

Sementara Jongup yang berada di samping Jongup , melihat keasyikan namja tegas itu pada HP Daehyun. Tampang namja dingin seketika terlihat pudar dengan senyum rahang yang mengembang antusias.

"GOT YOU!" Yongguk menaruh HP Daehyun di atas meja, dan kini beralih mengotak ngatik HP nya sendiri. Sebenanya kenapa Yongguk begitu senang dengan hadiah Daehyun berupa no telpon Himchan , sampai ia rela mengorbankan uang jajannya. Itu pertanyaan Jongup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang guru...

#Drrrtttt

Himchan meraih HP nya yang sedari tadi tak ia sentuh. Terpampang no telpon entah-siapa-itu di monitornya. Sudah jelas , no telpon itu tak ia kenal.

**From : 022xxxxxxx**

**Eodini?Mwohani? **

**-BangieY**

"BangieY?" Himchan mengernyit heran. Siapa ini? Himchan mengerling curiga pada sekitarnya. Tak mungkin ada guru lain yang iseng mengirimkan pesan padanya. Apalagi memakai nama inisial begini. Kekanakan sekali. Tapi Himchan tak bisa mencurigai yang lain. Ia jelas tau bahwa ia sangat protective pada no telponnya sendiri. Hanya beberapa guru yang tau no telponnya.

Oh ya! Dan Jung Daehyun. Anak didiknya yang menjadi bawahannya di acara pensi nanti. Kalau memang itu Daehyun,... Kenapa berbicara tak formal begini? Tak sopan!

**To : 022xxxxxx**

**Nuguseyo? Jung Daehyun-ah? Kenapa kau mengirimkan pesan begini? Jika kau ingin membahas masalah pensi. Katakan saja. Saem sedang di ruang guru. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh... Kenapa kau suka sekali berdiam diri di ruang guru, Saem!" Yongguk menggerutu kesal. Jongup jelas melihat kegerutuan itu. Tapi ia tak tau kenapa Yongguk menggerutu kesal begitu.

"Ada apa sih?" Jongup mencoba menangkap isi dari HP Yongguk yang membuat namja bermarga Bang tersebut tampak sibuk sendiri.

"Tak apa... A-aku hanya sedang membaca artikel."

"tidak sedang baca ff nc kan?" Jongup menyipitkan matanya pada Yongguk.

"YAK! Dasar.. Namja tampan sepertiku tak pernah berpikir mesum begitu -_-" Yongguk mengantungi kembali HP nya.

Sebenarnya, ia begitu senang pesan yang dikirimkannya dibaca oleh Himchan. Guru mempesona itu bahkan membalas pesannya! Apa lagi yang kurang?

Kurasa ia adalah HIME paling beruntung saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**From : 022xxxxx**

**Eodini?Mwohani?**

**-BangieY**

Himchan menggaruk frustasi rambut hitamnya. Ia begitu kesal dengan pengirim pesan ini. Selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Dan saat ditanya pun, ia tak akan membalas !

Oke.. Himchan menepis dugaannya bahwa yang mengirimkan pesan adalah Daehyun. Namja itu ketika ditemui Himchan tadi siang, menjawab bahwa ia tak melakukannya. Ia sendiri tak punya pulsa. Himchan jadi kebingungan. Sudah sekitar 6 pesan diterimanya seharian ini. Akan ada berapa banyak lagi yang ia dapat, bahkan sebelum ia menyentuh ranjang tidurnya?

Himchan melepas nafas pasrah. Mengabaikan nya saja, malah akan membuat si pengirim semakin antusias mengirimkan 2 kata itu padanya. Dimarahin saja, tak akan memberi petunjuk apapun pada siapa yang mengirimkannya.

Himchan mengeluarkan sikat gigi yang sedari tadi ia emut. Lalu jarinya yang lentik mulai apik mengetik di atas monitor HP nya. Ia akan berusaha 'baik baik saja' apabila si pengirim hanya melakukan ini, untuk menanyakan keadaanya.

**To : 022xxxxxx**

**Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tak pernah membalas pesanku. Padahal aku sudah sering membalas pesanmu. Baiklah... Aku sedang menggosok gigiku. Apa kau puas?!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ID : BangieY**

**Himchan saem rupanya sedang menggosok giginya! Wahh.. Tak bisa kubayangkan betapa imutnya ketika ia menggosok gigi sambil membalas pesanku. Haha...**

*post*

Yongguk tertawa senang. Seperti menyombongkan diri bahwa kemenangan berpihak padanya. Ia bayangkan HIME yeoja di luar sana , atau bahkan yang ia temui di kantin tadi, akan berteriak histeris dan sangat penasaran kenapa si pemilik ID BangieY ini bisa tau no telpon Himchan dan bahkan mengetahui semua kegiatan Himchan. Mereka akan mengerang kesal, kenapa tak bisa seberuntung BangieY?

Yongguk mengetuk jarinya di atas meja komputernya. Menunggu beberapa menit untuk sekumpulan pesan balasan yang akan diterimanya setelah post an malam ini di salah satu fansite HIME dari sekolahnya.

#Tingg

Yups! Seperti yang sudah diduga. Sekumpulan pesan balasan berbaris rapih di kotak pesannya. Yongguk tertawa ketika membaca semua balasan tersebut. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya memanggil nya dengan sebutan **"UNNIE"**

"Syukurlah sampai sekarang mereka tak tau bahwa aku namja. Hahaha..."

Yongguk mematikan laptopnya, lalu mulai bangit dari kursinya. Melempar diri ke atas ranjangnya dengan hati bergembira, mungkin saja dapat menemani mimpinya di malam ini. Yongguk menatap pada langit kamarnya dan kini pikirannya menerawang pada sosok Kim Himchan. Guru mempesona itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Oh Himchan saem. Kenapa bisa aku memiliki guru serupawan kau. Seandainya aku tak pernah bertemu dengan kau. Mungkin aku akan menjadi namja 'normal' lainnya. Tapi kini aku tak sanggup menyukai yeoja manapun. Selain kau, seongsangnim."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yongguk bersandar santai di bangku kelasnya. Kepalanya tak henti bergerak ke belakang dan kedepan pelan mengikuti melodi teralun dari headset yang tersemat di telinganya.

Sementara sudah sejak 5 menit lalu, bel masuk telah berbunyi. Yongguk masih asyik dengan lagu yang berdendang lembut di telinganya, dan ia tak sadar langkah masuk seorang guru memasuki kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yeorobun."

"Selamat pagi, Saem!"

Senyuman Himchan sudah pasti melelehkan siapa saja yang memandangnya. Bahkan para yeoja sampai menyumbat mulut mereka dengan dasi mereka agar tak berteriak histeris karena pesona berkarisma si Kim Himchan.

Himchan hampir mau melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarnya. Namun matanya tersadar bahwa ia menangkap sosok Yongguk setengah tertidur , dan asyik mendengarkan lagu. Tentu saja Himchan geram, namja dingin itu mengabaikannya kembali di kelasnya. Yongguk memang dikenal sebagai murid pembangkang , khusunya di kelas Himchan.

Himchan berjalan mendekat ke meja Yongguk. Lalu dengan berdiri tegap di samping Yongguk yang masih mengabaikannya, ia lalu menarik sematan headset di telinga kiri Yongguk. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yongguk.

"sudah puas dengar lagunya?"

Desahan lembut, nada yang rendah penuh seduktif. Sudah pasti menyadarkan penuh seorang Bang Yongguk yang setengah tertidur. Ia membelakakkan matanya, dan ketika ia menoleh, seorang Himchan menatap intens padanya dan tersenyum manis. Hampir saja Yongguk ingin terpental dari bangkunya.

"Seenaknya saja mendengarkan lagu ketika ada guru, adalah kesalahan besar Yongguk-ssi! Akan kusita sampai pulang nanti." Himchan mengambil paksa HP Yongguk, sementara Yongguk tampak panik.

"Kumohon jangan saem!"

"ANI! Ini sudah peraturan! Kau bisa mengambilnya di ruanganku setelah bel pulang nanti." Himchan melenggang saja ke depan kelas dengan hp yongguk di genggamannya. Yongguk cemas bukan main jika Himchan mengotak ngatik isi HP nya. Hei! Ini himchan yang menyitanya! Kalau guru lain sih, tak apa. Masalahnya.. Rahasia terbesarnya ada di hp nya. Rahasia tentang si pemegang HP nya saat ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yongguk berjalan panik menyusuri lorong sekolah nya. Satu tujuan nya adalah , menemui Kim Seongsangnim bagaimana pun caranya.

Bel pulang berbunyi sejak 5 menit lalu, dan jantungnya tak pernah berdegup sabar setiap dirinya memandangi jam kelas. Kim seongsangnim rupanya tak hanya membuat dirinya tak bisa konsen pada setiap pelajaran yang ia temui karena suara lembut Himchan terus mengiangi otaknya, tapi juga karena HP nya berada di tangan yang salah!

#Ceklekk

Langkah kaki Yongguk berjalan lebih pelan kali ini. Karena tempat yang ia kunjungi bukanlah tempat sembarangan. Di tengah guru guru , tentu saja sikap hormat dan sopan santun harus dinomor satukan.

Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Himchan sedang sibuk pada bukunya. Ia tetap terlihat sangat mempesona dan begitu manis ketika sedang berkosentrasi. Oh Yongguk... Kau harus tetap konsen dengan niatmu kemari...

"Selamat siang, Saem." Yongguk membungkuk hormat. Himchan yang begitu sibuk, cukup terkejut atas kehadiran anak didiknya tersebut. Ia mendongak dan menatap bingung. Seolah ia tak ingat pada apa yang tengah ia ambil dari sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Saya ingin mengambil HP saya. Jeosonghamnida (maaf) atas tindakan saya di kelas tadi, Saem." suara lembut nan sopan dari Yongguk mengingatkan Himchan. Tangan kekarnya bergetar malu. Ia sangat canggung berhadapan seorang diri pada namja mempesona di hadapannya.

Himchan tersenyum hangat. Sembari merogoh sesuatu dari lacinya, dan meraih HP Yongguk. Himchan lalu menyodorkan benda persegi empat itu kepada Yongguk. Karena sangat tak sabar, Yongguk langsung mengambilnya. Ia bahkan berani mengotak ngatik HP nya di depan Himchan, memeriksa apa ada yang berubah ketika benda 'berarti' nya itu berpindah tangan sejak dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau jadi panik begitu?" Himchan memasang picingan menyelidik pada sikap Yongguk. Namja tegas tersebut menghentikan kegiatan 'mengotak ngatiknya' dan membalas manik indah Himchan.

"Seongsangnim tak melihat-lihat isi HP saya, kan?" Yongguk justru membalas picingan selidik tersebut. Himchan tentu saja terkejut. Kurang ajar sekali anak ingusan ini mencurigaiku-pikir Himchan.

"Saya tak mungkin membuka sembarangan HP orang. Dasar..." Himchan mengerucut kesal bibirnya. Begitu menggemaskan tindakannya. Yongguk bahkan seperti hampir kehilangan bola matanya karena melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Seorang guru kelasnya...

SEIMUT INI?!

Yongguk menggeleng cepat kepalanya. Berusaha menormalkan kembali pikirannya dan alih alih mengabaikan semua uforia tak menentu ini secepatnya, ia segera membungkuk maaf dan pergi begitu saja. Memang terkenal sebagai 'pangeran super cuek'... Ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Himchan menautkan alisnya heran. Bagaimana bisa ia punya siswa didik seaneh Bang Yongguk? Tapi ia hanya perlu bersabar. Anak itu memang aneh bin ajaib. Nilainya mungkin selalu jelek di kelasnya, dan suka tidak menindakkan dirinya sebagai guru. Tapi...

Ia tampan dan sangat menarik. Himchan tak bisa menghakimi namja itu lebih lama lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya Yongguk ingin mengaku..

Ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada HP nya. Karena hal ini, justru membuatnya dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Himchan dan bahkan melihat moment imut sang guru nya tersebut dengan sangat jelas. Dan seorang Bang Yongguk yang paling beruntung melihatnya! Hahaha... Bahkan yeoja Hime itu tak akan bisa mengalahkan keberuntungan seorang namja sepertinya...

Yongguk menghela nafas lembut. Sesak di dadanya berangsur menghilang. Suasana taman sekolah yang sepi membuatnya lebih tenang. Ia kini tengah duduk sendiri di taman belakang dengan ditemani rimbunan pohon yang menyejukkan. Ia memandang monitor HP nya dan mengetik sesuatu. Tentu saja , melakukan apa yang rutin ia lakukan...

"Hei, Bang!"

Yongguk tersentak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan HP nya. Ia menoleh cepat , dan seorang Moon Jongup tengah menatap bingung padanya.

"DASAR KAU MINSHIKKKK (Hantuu)" Yongguk memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya pada Jongup karena sangat geregetan dengan kebiasaan Jongup. Mengejutkan siapa saja ...Sementara namja yang berdiri di belakangnya itu hanya membalas senyum tanpa bersalahnya dan mata sipitnya.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tak mengejutkan orang lain?!" Bentak Yongguk.

"Maafkan aku.. Habis kau sedang sibuk , jadi sekalian saja kukejutkan. Daripada kau tak mendengarkan panggilanku -_-" Jongup membela diri. Yongguk berdecak kesal. Tak hanya karena namja pendek itu hampir membuat ia kehilangan detak jantung, tapi juga moodnya mendadak down akan keasyikannya berkirim pesan.

"Ini sudah jam berapa, Bang? Kita sebaiknya segera ke lapangan untuk berlatih!" Jongup menginteruksi Yongguk untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Jika kau mengejutkanku hanya karena ingin mengingatkanku dengan suatu hal yang tak akan pernah kulupa, kau akan jadi pengganti bola di lapangan futsal nanti..." Yongguk segera meraih tas ranselnya dan melenggang pergi mengikuti Jongup yang sudah meninggalkannya dengan tak sabar.

Meninggalkan HP nya di atas bangku taman...

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Menghirup bebas udara segar di sekitar taman sekolahnya itu. Selalu menjadi obat penenang untuk semua stressnya pada siswa dan tumpukan buku.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah HP tergeletak begitu saja...Tentu saja Himchan langsung meraihnya dan melihat lihat bentuk HP itu. Begitu familiar...

"Bukankah ini milik Bang Yongguk? Ia baru saja mendapatkannya, lalu seenaknya saja ia tinggalkan.. Sudah merasa kaya rupanya." Himchan menatap kesal HP tersebut. Ia menoleh kanan kiri, dan tak ada gunanya juga karena sosok tinggi Bang Yongguk tak tampak dimana pun.

Himchan tiba tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat dimana Yongguk sangat cemas ketika HP nya berada di tangan Himchan. Kenapa Himchan jadi mencurigai sesuatu...

"Anak itu sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu di HP nya. Bagaimana kalau ia menyimpan 'video porno'?" Himchan hendak membuka menu utama HP Yongguk. Namun...

"Kim Himchan-ssi.."

#Happp

Himchan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapi seorang namja bertubuh tegap. Tangannya ia biarkan tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya bersama dengan HP di genggamannya. Seorang Kang sanjangnim tengah memandang heran padanya...

"Kau sedang apa disini?" ucap Kang sanjangnim (kepala sekolah) pada Himchan. Namja manis di hadapannya, justru hanya tersenyum salah tingkah entah harus menanggapi apa lagi.

"Sa-saya sedang melihat lihat saja, sanjangnim..."

"Oh begitu... Begini, Himchan-ssi.. Tapi saya ingin menanyakan tentang laporan proposal acara pensi. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"N-nee! Saya sudah selesai dengan laporannya, Sanjangnim. Saya akan segera mengambilnya. Pemirsi..." Himchan membungkuk hormat dan melenggang pergi. Detak jantungnya tak bisa beralur teratur. Sementara ia tak sadar, HP Yongguk telah berada di kantung jaketnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah cafe...

Himchan menyeruput americano coffee nya. Sementara manik mata cantik di hadapannya, tengah memandang heran padanya.

"Kau kelihatan kebingungan, Himchan. Waeyo?" Jaejoong , seorang namja cantik itu dan sahabat Himchan, tak bisa melepas keheranannya ketika Himchan melenguh pasrah di depannya. Namja manis itu lalu membalas tatapan heran Jaejoong.

"Joongie, aku bingung. Orang tuaku, benar benar menginginkanku segera berpasangan. Mereka bilang, bahwa umurku sangat cukup untuk memiliki ...setidaknya.. seorang kekasih! Mereka tampak meragukanku. Mereka mengira aku akan selalu sendirian." Himchan memijit pelan keningnya. Ingatan akan perbincangan kedua orang tuanya lebih menekannya daripada siswa siswa di sekolah yang setiap hari ia hadapi. "Umurku sudah 26 tahun... Sementara mereka selalu membandingkan diriku dengan mereka yang bisa menikah di umur 27 tahun. Arghhh.. Aku bingung!"

"Memangnya kau tak tertarik dengan satu yeoja saja? Kau namja yang menarik , Himchan-ah. Bahkan siswi di sekolahmu sampai membuat fanclub tentang kau. Kau terkenal di kalangan para yeoja.. Kenapa tak kau pilih salah satu menjadi kekasihmu?" Jaejoong kini beralih menguraikan pendapatnya. Ia begitu miris dengan kebingungan yang dilanda sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berpikir... aku tak bisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. Bagaimana yahh Joongie-ya.. Masalahnya adalah... Aku tak terlalu suka jika aku menjadi suami kelak. Peranku akan sangat banyak! Yeoja itu sangat merepotkan , Joongie-ya.. Aku mencari nafkah, dan mereka akan cerewet dengan gaji yang kudapatkan. Atau ia akan merengek meminta belanja ini itu. Sikap manja yeoja itu membuatku tak tahan!" Himchan mengacak frustasi rambut hitamnya. "Aku ingin berperan seperti yeoja itu sendiri. Aku ingin ,bila aku yang bermanja. Aku ingin bila aku yang mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti itu. Aku ingin dimanjakan! Bukan memanjakan.."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bahu Himchan. Menepuknya pelan untuk menyalurkan dukungannya bagi sang sahabat. "Kurasa kau akan sepertiku , Himchan-ah..."

"Mwo?" Himchan memandang lekat kedua mata cantik Jaejoong. Berharap ada jawaban dari pandangan indah milik sahabatnya itu. "Maksudmu..."

"Ya... Kau tau bahwa aku sangat menikmati posisiku sebagai kekasih Jung Yunho. Namja tampan yang membuatku selalu merasa nyaman.

Begitu juga adikmu yang imut itu. Kim Zelo? Ia kini sedang dilanda mabuk asmara dengan anak didikmu sendiri, bukan? Kau ditengah orang orang seperti itu, Himchan-ah.. Kurasa kau pun tau apa maksudku."

Penjelasan panjang Jaejoong, seolah memberikan pencerahan tersendiri bagi Himchan. Manik matanya turun melihat cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong. "Kurasa kau benar... Orang tuaku memang harus siap bahwa aku menjadi 'tak normal' begini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan memandang lurus pada HP Yongguk yang sudah tergeletak tanpa tuan di atas meja ruang santainya. Entah kenapa ia dilanda kebingungan. Kenapa HP itu bisa terbawa olehnya? Ingin sekali mengembalikannya, tapi ia begitu malas bertemu dengan namja cuek itu.

Ia lalu meraih HP tersebut. Kegiatannya tadi siang sempat terusik, dan rasa penasaran itu masih melingkupinya. Ia lalu mengecek pada menu utama HP Yongguk.

"Tidak.. Kurasa ini kriminal , Himchan-ah.." Himchan bergumam sendiri. Ia lalu menaruh kembali HP Yongguk dan menahan rasa penasarannya kembali.

Tiba tiba... HP Yongguk bergetar sendiri. Himchan segera meraihnya dan mengecek nama kontak yang tercantum.

**MY SWEET HOME**

Sudah pasti yang menelpon adalah si pemilik Hp yang mungkin saja sangat panik kehilangan HP nya hingga menelpon HP nya sendiri dari telepon rumahnya. Himchan sedikit menimbang niatnya. Apa ia harus mengangkatnya?

Tidak... Jika ia mengangkatnya, Yongguk pasti mengira bahwa ia mencurinya. Karena jika tidak mencuri, kenapa ia tak segera mengembalikannya padahal namja itu masih berada di sekolah tersebut? Ia begitu bodoh , karena terlalu konsen pada proposalnya dan tak menyadari HP itu terkantung di jaketnya.

"Sudahlah .. Biarkan saja. Nanti biar kukembalikan besok. Jika ia bertanya kenapa aku tak mengangkatnya, Bilang saja aku tak mendengarnya... Hahaha... Sekarang siapa yang cuek disini anak muda?!" Himchan malah mengomeli sendiri HP tersebut. Padahal HP itu pun sudah tak memberontak kesal di atas meja nya. Himchan kembali meraih HP itu dan tak akan lupa dengan kegiatannya. Segera saja ia membuka file video di hp tersebut. Jiwa awas seorang guru di diri Himchan, benar benar terbakar penuh api. Ia tersenyum licik dengan antusiasnya. Jika ia menemukan ada hal aneh, maka ia akan bangga karena ia bisa memberikan hukuman terbesar pada anak menyebalkan itu.

Hmmm... Tak ada yang aneh rupanya. Hanya sekumpulan video hasil rekaman Yongguk tentang keanehan para sahabat dekatnya. Atau video jail lainnya. Anak anak jaman sekarang memang tak tau malu rupanya. Mau saja menyimpan rekaman aneh begini.

Namun Himchan mulai teringat dengan file yang belum ia buka. FOTO !

**Masukkan nomor sandi : _**

"Great! Ternyata kau sembunyikan disini?!" Himchan begitu senang ketika ia mengira bahwa aksi kriminal Yongguk bisa jadi tersimpan pada file yang terkunci ini. Namun Himchan masih harus berkesal ria, karena ia tak tau apa angka sandi namja itu. Tanggal lahir? Apa tidak terlalu mainstream?

"Aku pulang!" Zelo berjalan riang ke arah Himchan. Tak lupa merangkul hangat kakaknya di balik punggung. Namun tak seperti biasa, kakaknya malah tak membalas rangkulannya.

"Himchan hyung!?"

"Waeyo, Zelo-ah?" balas Himchan masih konsen dengan rentetan kotak terpampang di monitor HP tersebut.

Zelo seketika cemberut. Ia tak senang tindakan manja nya tak di balas oleh hyung kesayangannya. Dengan kesal, ia langsung merebut HP tersebut dan mengetik -entah-apa-. Setelah selesai, ia lalu melempar asal HP itu ke atas sofa tanpa cemas jika benda itu akan terpental jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Masa angka sandi sendiri saja tak ingat..." Zelo menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya dengan kesal dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sementara Himchan hanya menganga lebar melihat tindakan Zelo. Ia lalu memandangi HP Yongguk dengan sangat lekat. Benar saja! File foto berhasil terbuka dengan angka sandi dugaan Zelo sendiri.

Tunggu dulu... 'angka sandi sendiri saja tak ingat' ?

Bukankah Zelo hanya tau angka sandi HP Himchan?

Angka yang terdiri dari 6 angka ... Yaitu 'tanggal lahir Himchan' ?

Jadi Yongguk memakai tanggal lahir Himchan sebagai nomor sandinya? Loh? Kenapa harus tanggal lahir gurunya sendiri?!

Himchan lalu dengan sejuta pertanyaan di otaknya, menelusuri lebih detail isi file foto tersebut.

Dan rahangnya seketika jatuh... Tercengang sangat tak biasa.

Fotonya...

Fotonya...

Foto Himchan...

Foto Himchan...

Semuanya foto HIMCHAN?!

Himchan melempar cepat HP tersebut seolah takut. Kenapa ada banyak fotonya di HP Yongguk!?

Ia lalu meraih Hpnya sendiri yang sedari tadi ia matikan. Ia mulai memastikan sesuatu. Semoga apa yang ada di pikirannya tak meleset.

#Drrtttt

Benar saja.. Rentetan pesan dari orang yang sama mulai mengantri di kotak pesannya. Ia sedikit cemas. Ia lalu membalas pesan itu.

**From : 022xxxxxxx**

**Eodini?Mwohani?**

**-BangieY**

**.**

**To : 022xxxxxx**

**Aku sedang di rumah. Duduk saja...**

*send*

#Drrtttt

Himchan tersentak ketika HP Yongguk tiba tiba ikut bergetar bertepatan dengan terkirimnya pesan tadi. Ia lalu meraih cepat HP tersebut. Dan...

#Degg

Benar ! Itu pesan yang ia kirim tadi!

**From : My Hime**

**Aku sedang di rumah. Duduk saja...**

Dada Himchan penuh sesak. Manik matanya bergerak tak percaya...

.

.

.

.

BangieY...

Bang Yongguk?

Adalah stalkernya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

2 hari berikutnya...

Pentas seni akhirnya terlaksana juga. Seluruh penjuru sekolah dipenuhi dengan siswa siswi dari dalam maupun dari luar sekolah itu sendiri.

Yongguk melangkah lemas memasuki gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya menekuk tanda tak semangat untuk acara sekali setahun di hadapannya kini.

"Hei, Bang Yongguk! Bagaimana acaranya? Terlihat meriah bukan?! Ini semua aku yang merencanakannya!" Daehyun berbangga diri sembari merangkul akrab leher jenjang Yongguk. Namja di rangkulannya tak merespon apapun selain memandang malas ke sekitarnya. Seolah tenagannya terenggut semua.

"Yongguk-ah? Kau kelihatannya tak bersemangat. Waeyo?" Youngjae tiba tiba muncul. Ia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja berkerah putih serta celana jeans yang sangat cocok dikenakannya.

"HP ku hilang..."

"Mwo?! Pantas saja kau tak bersemangat begitu.." Daehyun merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. "Sudahlah tak usah sedih begitu. Ige... Kau baru datang, jadi aku baru bisa mengembalikannya."

Benda yang sejauh ini berhasil membuat Yongguk kalang kabut, sudah berada di hadapannya. Di genggaman Daehyun! Mata Yongguk berbinar. Ia segera mengambilnya.

"Darimana kau menemukannya?!"

"Guru konseling memberikannya padaku. Ia menyuruhku mengembalikannya padamu." Youngjae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun. Tentu saja dengan pandangan tak suka. "Jadi kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Bukan namja ini yang hanya merebut HP mu dariku agar terlihat seperti pahlawan." Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum 3 jari sebagai tanda damai.

Yongguk menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah HP nya ditemui oleh guru konseling. Bukan Himchan. Itu akan menjadi _nightmare_ kalau sampai memilih Himchan lagi sebagai tempat HP ini berpindah tangan.

"Hei , bukankah itu Jongup? Dengan siapa ia datang?" Daehyun tiba tiba menunjuk pada sosok namja berkulit tan lainnya. Yang tengah berpegangan tangan dengan namja tinggi dan berkulit seputih susu di sampingnya. Youngjae pun ikut berpenasaran ria.

Lalu keduanya pun saling bertukar pandangan. "Jangan jangan..."

Dengan semangat membara, keduanya pun segera berlari meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih sibuk dengan HP nya. Mencari jawaban dari rasa penasaran mereka.

#Drrttt

**From : 023xxxxxx**

**Eodini? Mwohani?**

Alis Yongguk menaut heran. Sebuah pesan aneh tiba tiba saja muncul setelah ia mengaktifkan kembali HP nya yang sedari tadi mati. No kontak pengirim pun terasa asing untuknya. Mungkin saja ini dari orang tuanya yang tinggal jauh darinya. Mereka mungkin mencemaskan Yongguk karena sedari kemarin HP nya tidak aktif.

**To : 023xxxxxxx**

**Umma?Appa? Kalian memakai nomor baru? Aku sedang berada di sekolah untuk acara pensi. Maaf baru membalas. HP ku hilang sejak kemarin. Bagaimana keadaan umma dan appa? Kalian sedang apa?**

Tak butuh beberapa menit. HP Yongguk kembali bergetar.

**From : 023xxxxxx**

**Datanglah ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sekarang.**

Yongguk menoleh kanan kiri. Bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya berada di sekolah secepat ini? Apa mungkin karena HP nya sempat hilang, sehingga kabar kedatangan orang tuanya tak ia dapat?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Ia langsung melangkah menuju taman belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia memandangi sekitarnya. Sejauh ini tak ada yang aneh. Rupanya ia tengah sendirian di taman itu. Mana si pengirim pesan itu?

Yongguk mencoba membalas pesan kembali. Ketika ia sibuk dengan kegiatan mengetiknya, seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sosok di belakang Yongguk tengah melipat tangannya dengan pandangan antusias.

"Mwohani(what are you doing)?" suara husky di belakang Yongguk terdengar samar namun cukup terdengar oleh Yongguk. Namja yang masih membelakangi sosok itu , yang masih sibuk mengetik , hanya menjawab singkat "aku sedang mengetik pesan."

Sosok itu mengembangkan senyum miringnya. Rupanya namja yang masih membelakanginya -di-hadapannya- tak sadar dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"Kau tak ada gunanya berkirim pesan jika yang akan membalas pun ada di belakangmu."

#Degg

Mata Yongguk membelakak. Suara husky itu tak terdengar samar kembali. Justru lebih jelas. Ia jadi menyadari bahwa suara itu begitu familiar dengan...

"Himchan seongsanim?!" Yongguk semakin terkejut dengan sosok yang ia temui di belakangnya. Himchan tengah memberikan senyum miring , merayakan kemenangannya melihat kesalahtingkahan Yongguk.

"Kau suka dengan pesanku?"

#Degg

Jantung Yongguk berdegup lebih kencang. Suatu nada penuh godaan itu menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang bermain dalam permainan guru manis itu. Ia memandangi HP nya lalu beralih kembali pada Himchan dengan pandangan tak percaya."B-bagaimana mungkin?!"

Himchan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yongguk. Ia pandangi lekat wajah tampan anak didiknya itu. Entah kenapa, wajah kebingungan seperti itu justru semakin membuat Himchan mengagumi Yongguk.

"Kau yang mengirimkan pesan itu...Bangiey?"

Yongguk menunduk malu. Ia sangat sangat malu bahwa tindakannya diketahui oleh Himchan. Sudah ia duga. Sangat berbahaya sekali jika HP nya berpindah tangan pada orang yang salah. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali hanya mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya, seongsangnim. Mi-mianhae.." Yongguk menunduk hormat. Himchan gemas dengan sikap canggung di hadapannya. Namja dingin dan cuek , tampak bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"K-kau bisa memberikanku nilai terendah sekalipun atau menghukumku, asalkan saem tak memberitahu hal ini pada yang lain. Jebal..." Yongguk memberikan ekspresi memohon. Sementara Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum licik menandakan bahwa dirinya tak semudah itu diperdayagunakan.

"Aku justru akan memberikanmu nilai A , Bang Yongguk. Semua tindakanmu ini, menandakan betapa perhatiannya kau padaku..." Himchan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yongguk. "bahkan aku akan menambahkan nilai plus bila kau mau menjadi..."

"Kekasihmu?"

Himchan membelakak cepat. Belum sempat melanjutkan kata katanya, 1 kata dari Yongguk membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Ia lalu beralih menatap wajah Yongguk.

"Sungguh?"

Yongguk tersenyum... Sebenarnya, jika ia ingin mengakui. Ia hanya menebak saja tadi. Tapi melihat ekspresi Himchan yang mempertanyakan kesungguhannya. Ia tak akan asal menebak.

"Aku bersungguh sungguh, saem..."

Himchan tersenyum senang! Senyum indah mengembang begitu saja, begitu juga dengan semburat merah memanaskan pipinya. Hatinya bergemuruh riang, karena dirinya telah melakukan apa yang orang tuanya inginkan.

"Maafkan aku, saem. Karena selama ini menerormu. Pasti kau takut padaku." ucap Yongguk sembari menunduk sesal kepalanya. Himchan secara tiba tiba mengerucut sebal bibirnya. Ia lalu melipat tangan nya dan membuang kesal wajahnya. Sementara Yongguk yang melihat sikap seperti itu, kebingungan dengan reaksi nya.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku seformal itu? Aku tak suka ingat dengan kenyataan bahwa aku lebih tua darimu. Kita sudah menjadi kekasih, Bang Yongguk! Aku ingin kau memanggilku 'chagiya' !" tindakan menggemaskan Himchan membuat Yongguk tertawa.

Namja tampan itu , lalu meletakkan tangan nya di atas kepala Himchan dan mengacak surai hitam milik namja imut di hadapannya. Bukankah ia tak ingin dianggap lebih tua kan? Jadi , bagaimana kalau Yongguk bersikap sebagai pacar yang 'lebih dewasa' ?

Himchan mendongak. Melihat tindakan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu , hanya membuat Himchan sendiri mengerjab polos. Tawa Yongguk, begitu membinarkan matanya.

"Baiklah, chagiya... Kau adalah kekasih ku yang sangat childish tapi sangat menggemaskan." Yongguk mengecup kening Himchan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Himchan tersenyum membalasnya.

Karena Yongguk, Himchan merasa seperti lebih muda sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE !**

* * *

**To : Bang Yongguk**

**Kau dimana?! Aku mencarimu , bodoh! Aku punya berita hangat seputar Jongup! Kau harus segera kemari! Aku sedang di kantin bersama Youngjae.**

*send*

Beberapa menit kemudian...

**From : Bang Yongguk**

**Aku?**

**Aku sedang di luar sekolah. Maafkan aku... Tapi sebaiknya biar aku nikmati masa ketidaklajanganku dengan...**

**Kim Himchan saem.**

**Hihihi... Maafkan aku teman-teman!**

Daehyun maupun Youngjae membaca rentetan kalimat itu dengan alis saling bertautan. Mereka bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa bisa Bang Yongguk berada di luar sekolah dengan guru yang selalu ia cuekkan.

Tunggu!

Ketidaklajangan?

Daehyun dan Youngjae saling bertukar pandangan...

"Jangan jangan..."

Daehyun segera mengetik cepat secepat cahaya /? membalas pesan Yongguk.

**To : Bang Yongguk**

**YAK! KEMBALILAH, BODOH! JELASKAN PADA KAMI! ADA APA INI!? KAU DAN JONGUP SEDANG MAIN MAIN DENGAN KAMI?! KENAPA KALIAN BERPACARAN DENGAN NAMJAA?!**

**HEI ! BANG YONGGUK! JAWAB TELPON KU JUGA, BODOH! PPALI YAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Sementara Daehyun memarah kesal pada HP nya sendiri, Youngjae mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan manik mata turun memandangi segelas jusnya.

Namja di sampingnya...

Juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END!**

Oh ya.. Sudah menonton MV terbaru BAP "Eodini? Mwohani?" ?

Astaga mereka imut imut dan lucu ya gak tahan deh! Yang belum nonton, harus segera nonton loh! WAJIB! *maksa* xD

Oh ya..yang merasa pernah baca FF ini dengan judul yang sama dan isi sangat mirip. Mianhae.. tp itu pasti milik MIYU xD karena ff ini pernah Miyu share di FB :D

Sudah segitu saja yang bisa Miyu katakan disini.

Yang menunggu chapter With You, mohon bersabar! :D Pasti akan diupdate kok ;)

Jangan bosan bosan menjadi readers bawel di kotak review Miyu. Justru kebawelan readernim membuat Miyu jadi kangen sama kalian *big hug*

**MAY TO REVIEW?**


End file.
